


Мотивация Джона Сноу в выборе друзей

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Чтоб он еще хоть раз согласился брать Сноу с собой на встречи с полукриминальными элементами в поражающе узких джинсах.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Kudos: 10





	Мотивация Джона Сноу в выборе друзей

\- Он красивый, - сказал Джон с заднего сидения.

Рамси тут же принялся ржать, как скотина, долбя по рулю кулаком. Кофе в картонных стаканчиках, установленных в держатель между сидениями, угрожающе плеснулся.

Теон поднял на лоб зеркальные очки. В участке их не обстебал только ленивый, но они все равно ему нравились. Ему казалось, именно такие носил бы Клинт Иствуд, если бы, ну, носил очки. Поправив зеркальце дальнего вида, он встретился взглядом с Джоном. Выглядел тот даже упрямее обычного.

\- Джон, НЕТ, - сказал Теон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более твердо и авторитетно. У Робба всегда классно получалось строить мелкотню, а он что, хуже Старка?

Рамси взвыл. Джон смотрел в ответ, всем своим видом выражая «Джон ДА».

Приплыли. Это было еще хуже, чем когда он в детстве притащил домой облезлого щенка-альбиноса, который «был одинокий». Щенок вырос и оказался помесью ирландского волкодава с сатаной из ада. Или в старшей школе, где Джон в первый же день выбрал себе в друзья самого стремного мальчишку из ныне живущих, потому что «он умный», тем самым обрекая себя на вечное лузерство. Последним приобретением этого осла была Игритт, с которой он познакомился на вечеринке в Застенье, так как «она крутая». Но даже эта тощая рыжая выдра, бросившая Сноу ради какого-то чувака, увлекающегося орлами, меркла по сравнению с тем, что только что скрылось за поворотом, повиливая бедрами.

\- Робб мне яйца отрежет, - грустно констатировал Теон. Многолетний опыт доказывал, что развернуть Джона, когда он упирался лбом в стену, не было никакой возможности. 

Рамси под боком издавал совсем уж странные звуки. Ему всегда нравились шутки про отрезанные яйца.

Теон глубоко вздохнул. Так мог бы вздохнуть человек, искренне уверенный в том, что заслуживает большего, чем всю эту херню. Подняв окна, он ткнул Болтона локтем, и тот, все еще посмеиваясь, вырулил со стоянки и направил патрульную машину обратно к участку.

Чтоб он еще хоть раз согласился брать Сноу с собой на встречи с полукриминальными элементами в поражающе узких джинсах.

*

Атлас открыл дверь. Некоторое время смотрел на того, кто постучал в нее, помимо воли отмечая детали, которые не очень-то разглядишь на заднем сидении копмобиля, особенно если очень стараешься следить за нитью разговора и не пялиться. Потом закрыл.

Разочарование и предвкушение сплелись воедино, и ему никак не удавалось разобраться, что побеждает.

За дверью не двигались. Потом силуэт, который он видел сквозь мутное окно двери, ссутулился еще больше, развернулся и стал удаляться.

Атлас схватился за ручку и снова распахнул дверь, хоть все до единого инстинкты и орали ему, что он идиот.

\- Меня за тебя посадят, - сказал он спине Джона с упреком. 

\- Нет, - ответил Сноу. Он повернулся к Атласу, привалился плечом к замызганной стене подъезда и принялся колупать ногтем облезлую зеленую краску. – Я совершеннолетний. Сегодня.

\- С днем рождения, - сказал Атлас, чувствуя себя полным дебилом. 

\- Спасибо.

Атлас смотрел на него еще какое-то время, мысленно вскрывая новую пачку ксанакса. Потом убрал руку из прохода и пошире распахнул дверь.

*

Квартира Атласа выглядела странно. Создавалось впечатление, что обитатель пытался привести ее в порядок, но ему не хватило то ли денег, то ли терпения. Между потрепанными постерами на стенах проглядывала облезлая штукатурка. В раковине не было грязной посуды, зато сама она из-за ржавчины выглядела так, будто там кто-то разделывал человека. Внутренние стены в квартире отсутствовали, а вся мебель явно перекочевала сюда с улицы. Полки были забиты книгами, в основном научной фантастикой и в основном из Староместской библиотеки, которая сгорела два года назад. Единственной относительно новой вещью, которую Джон заметил, была игровая приставка.

\- Не трогай Олли, - предупредил Атлас, запирая за ними дверь на ключ и задвижку. Странная мера предосторожности, учитывая, что дверь наполовину из матового стекла. – Покусает тебя.

Джон хотел было спросить, кто такой Олли, но потом сам заметил клетку на подоконнике. Оттуда на него пялился хорек с забинтованной лапкой – так зло, будто Джон собственноручно вырезал всю его семью. Или, по крайней мере, способствовал этому.

\- Почему он кусается? Из-за лапки?

\- Нет, он сам по себе пизденыш. – Похлопав себя по карманам, Атлас достал презерватив и бросил на кровать, ни капли не смущаясь.

\- А. А у меня есть собака. – К презервативу присоединился тюбик, о предназначении которого Джон смутно догадывался, и ему вдруг стало так грустно, как не было даже тогда, когда отец уехал в командировку в Королевскую Гавань и из садика его целую неделю забирала Кейтилин. А ведь она заставляла его идти на десять шагов позади нее, чтобы прохожие не подумали, что они имеют друг к другу какое-то отношение. – Здоровый такой пес. Белый.

\- Я знаю. Он как-то раз был с тобой в машине. 

\- Ага, точно, лизал тебе ухо.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Джон пытался придумать, что бы еще сказать, но ничего не приходило на ум. В голове было пусто, или просто там было слишком много всего. Было странно осознавать, что он и в самом деле тут. Иногда Джон представлял, как окажется у Атласа дома, но в фантазиях были совершенно другие обстоятельства. 

Потом Атлас вдруг приблизился к нему и с непроницаемым выражением лица принялся расстегивать его ремень.

Джон схватил его за руки. Никогда в жизни он так не краснел. Даже в висках застучало.

\- Нет, стой, не надо.

Атлас изогнул бровь.

\- Ты зачем сюда пришел? Про собаку свою рассказывать?

\- Нет. Я думал, что смогу. А я не могу. Это неправильно.

Лицо Атласа смягчилось, на нем проступили эмоции. Какие именно, Джон не очень разобрал, потому что боялся смотреть ему в глаза и вместо этого смотрел на воротник его футболки. Но вроде бы положительные. Кажется, поступок Джона ему понравился. Ну или по крайней мере рассмешил.

\- Деньги не верну.

\- И не надо. – Атлас все еще стоял слишком близко и держался за петельки на его джинсах, и из-за этого мозги работали не очень. – Они все равно Теона.

\- Врешь!

\- Нет, честно.

\- Кто он тебе? Я никак не могу разобраться. Старший брат, что ли? 

\- Вроде того. – Объяснить всю непростую историю их семейства и бесплатных к нему приложений Джон не смог бы и при менее драматических обстоятельствах. 

\- А. Ну раз так, передай ему, чтобы не слишком водил дружбу со своим новым напарником. – Подойдя к окну, Атлас принялся отламывать и просовывать сквозь прутья клетки кусочки энергетического батончика. Хорек выхватывал их у него из пальцев. Выражение его маленькой мордочки при этом было таким коварным, будто он надеялся, что Атлас отдаст ему всю свою еду, а сам после этого помрет с голоду.

\- С Рамси? Да ладно, он ничего. Просто слишком много в GTA играл, когда был маленький. Он у нас уже два раза ужинал. 

\- Много ты понимаешь. Этот чувак из тех, которые зовут тебя в «Трезубец» выпить после смены, а потом ты очухиваешься в подвале, пристегнутый к трубе своими же наручниками. Я таких сразу чую. Будешь кофе?

\- М-м-м. Я, наверное, пойду. – Остаться Джону хотелось больше, чем мотоцикл и стать полицейским, но Атлас наверняка предлагал просто из вежливости, а на самом деле мечтал, чтобы Джон поскорее свинтил. – Извини за все это.

\- Глупости, никуда ты не пойдешь. Ты здесь на час, помнишь?

Пока Атлас готовил кофе, Джон исподтишка разглядывал его квартиру, стараясь не слишком палиться. Кайло Рен и По Дамерон наблюдали за ним с противоположных стен, угрожающе и насмешливо соответственно. 

\- Вот, держи. – Атлас сунул ему в руку чашку, а во вторую тут же впихнул джойстик. – Всяких крутых штук вроде «Масс Эффекта» у меня пока нет, но «Белые Ходоки» тоже ничего, вот увидишь.

*

Время рядом с Атласом летело так быстро, словно он умел им повелевать, а в голове, сердце и желудке происходил такой бардак, будто он развил вокруг себя какое-то особенное магнитное поле. Уже через пятнадцать минут у Джона кололо в боку от смеха, а у Атласа кофе пошел носом. Олли, выпущенный из клетки погулять, тут же залез в его ботинок и нагадил там, но Джону было все равно. Это был лучший день рождения за всю его жизнь, пока в какой-то момент он не обратил внимание, как Атлас то и дело поглядывает на часы. 

«Конечно», сказал себе Джон, когда до окончания его часа осталась всего пара минут. «А ты чего ожидал? Ему за это деньги платят. Платят деньги, чтобы он притворялся, будто ему весело с тобой». 

Хорошее настроение как рукой смахнуло. Он собрался было подняться с пола, чтобы отыскать свою куртку и уйти домой, но Атлас схватил его за руку.

\- Погоди, - попросил он. Голос его звучал напряженно. Вместе они следили, как секундная стрелка на больших настенных часах приближается к минутной, замершей на цифре двенадцать. 

\- Окей, - пробормотал Атлас, когда стрелочное воссоединение наконец свершилось. А потом обернулся к Джону, запустил пальцы с облезлым черным лаком ему в волосы, и поцеловал.

*

\- А где малявка? – поинтересовался Рамси, с великими предосторожностями устанавливая на приборную доску промасленную картонную коробку. Со своими длинными волосами и глазами мучителя котят он меньше всего на свете он походил на стереотипного копа, но пончики любил.

Теон приглушил звук у рации, которая и без того молчала, если не считать каких-то двух придурков, которые обсуждали по служебному каналу вчерашний матч «Метс».

\- Джон сегодня не придет. Сказал, ему надо срочно посмотреть новые Звездные Войны, прочитать всего Лавкрафта и Азимова и купить энергетические батончики, чтобы понравиться хорьку. И еще что-то про новый «Масс Эффект». 

\- Блин. Я уже и забыл, какая каша творится в башке, когда ты подросток.

\- Ага.

Некоторое время Рамси лениво наблюдал за облезлым рыжим котярой, который припал к земле и вертел задницей, готовясь броситься на голубя, опрометчиво примостившегося на мусорном баке. Потом сказал:

\- Слушай, Грейджой. Не хочешь сегодня заглянуть в «Трезубец» после работы?


End file.
